phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowl-R-Ama Drama
:This is for the episode; you may be looking for the bowling alley, Bowl-R-Ama. Phineas and Ferb look to set some world records. Episode Summary The episode starts out with Candace talking on the phone saying that Jeremy asked to meet by the ferris wheel, which makes her remember she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling which gives Phineas the idea to play super lawn bowling. Baljeet comes by and lets them know that the world's largest bowling ball is four feet in diameter, which helps Phineas with his idea of what to do that day. Agent P gets an assignment saying that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hotdog vendor's cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel longjohns with a flap in the back; Perry then runs off to put a stop to whatever he is doing.On the way to headquarters, he shoots through a broken pipe and Carl shoots him through the right way saying, "Sorry Agent P!" Then, Herman the Hedgehog shoots through the same broken pipe. Phineas and Ferb finish their record-breaking bowling ball and test it out with lawn bowling. Candace notices and starts to run off to tell her mom but then remembers that somehow everything disappears before she gets home and decides to take the giant ball to her mom instead of the other way around. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage to get frozen in his tracks the moment he twirls through the window, literally, by the giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy! After Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry frees himself with a mug of hot chocolate. Candace then gets the giant bowling ball out of control and ends up underground, and then she ends up in a giant pinball machine. Which ends up at the World's Most Pointless Records Awards granting Phineas and Ferb three World's Most Pointless Records: the world's largest bowling ball, the world's largest game of pinball, and because of those two records made in one day they are given the most records won in a day award. The bowling ball then crashes into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingies, striking through them and flinging Candace into the ferris wheel she was supposed to meet Jeremy by and into the seat next to Jeremy. Doof ends up as a carnival attraction. Songs Pin-bowling Along Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *(None) Ferb's Line *"Wait for it..." Whatcha doin'? *Once, by Baljeet after coming into the backyard. Perry's entrance to his lair *Perry is shown gliding through a tube to his lair. Memorable Quotes :Candace: Just wait till Mom hears about-- Then again, you guys always seem to make everything disappear before Mom gets home. But if I take the evidence to her at the Bowl-R-Rama, then she'll have to believe me! :Candace's fantasy :Linda: Oh Candace, you were right about Phineas and Ferb this whole time. We should've believed you. :Lawrence: And just to express how sorry we are, here's my credit card. You have our permission to ruin us financially. :Jeremy: Candace, that is so cool how you busted your brothers like that! Will you marry me? :in reality :Phineas: So you wanna give it a try? :Candace: I do, Jeremy! I mean, uh... I'd love to give it a try. Continuity * During the Pin-bowling Along song, the billboard at the beginning says, "Sunny, with a chance of Lawn Gnomes", which was said in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror that tomorrow's weather would be "Sunny, with a chance of Lawn Gnomes" meaning this could be the day after the episode Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. * Perry passes Schnell Foto on his way from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated#Abandoned Self Storage, which was shown in It's About Time!. Background Information * 37th episode produced. 33rd episode aired, broadcast on July 12, 2008. Allusions *'The Simpsons:' The bowling alley and possibly title is a reference to the Bowl-O-Rama, actually spelled Bowl-A-Rama, which was in The Simpsons. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh worked on The Simpsons. Gallery Image:BoysNapping.jpg|Phineas and Ferb sleeping by their giant bowling ball. Image:CandacesFantasy.jpg|Candace's fantasy. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry The Platypus *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Von Stom *Tyler Mann as Karl the Intern *John Viener as Norm Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, and Maulik Pancholy Category:Episodes